warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Echosong
|precededby1 = Brackenheart |succeededby1 = None |position1 = Medicine Cat |livebooks = Firestar's Quest, SkyClan's Destiny |deadbooks = ''None}} Echosong is a silver-gray tabby she-cat with tiny dark gray paws, beautiful green eyes, a white chest, and a fluffy tail. History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Echosong is a former kittypet, simply named Echo, that Firestar recruits to join SkyClan. :Firestar has a dream from Cloudstar, SkyClan's past leader, saying that a kittypet who dreams of their warrior ancestors, but had not yet heard of the Clan, would become their new medicine cat. When she meets Firestar, he is asking Oscar if he had had any strange dreams, while hoping he said no. Echo then appears and tells Firestar that she thinks he is looking for her. She then tells him that she has dreams of cats with stars in their fur. Oscar is shocked, and calls Echo mad for joining SkyClan, who were also mad at him. Firestar then brought her to SkyClan and introduces her. She later becomes SkyClan's medicine cat, although she has no knowledge whatsoever of treating injured cats. Firestar then holds her naming ceremony, giving her the name Echosong. :Sandstorm is often seen teaching Echosong all that she knows about herbs, as well as battle moves for defense. Once, she comes up to Firestar with a troubled gaze, and tells him that Echosong hasn't had any dreams of starry cats since she came to SkyClan. When Firestar suggests sleeping up at the Skyrock, since that's the place where SkyClan were closest to their warrior ancestors, Echosong looks delighted at the idea. Firestar goes with her, and when Echosong wakes up again, she says she dreamt of standing on a stretch of moorland, not being able to see anything, but sensing terribly frightened cats nearby. Firestar thinks that she has dreamed of the first SkyClan fleeing the forest, which makes Echosong slightly depressed because it wasn't a proper medicine cat dream. All this makes her question if being a Clan medicine cat is her true destiny. Firestar tries to reassure her by explaining that SkClan's ancestors will come to her when they have something to say. :When Firestar leads SkyClan to battle the rats, Echosong tells him that she would see him again, and it is said that it had "the ring of a prophecy". She was also with Leafstar when she receives her nine lives and becomes SkyClan's leader. At the ceremony, Fawnstep, the SkyClan medicine cat when SkyClan left the forest, declares Echosong the SkyClan medicine cat, and tells her that she will watch over her and teach her until she knew how to be a true medicine cat. SkyClan's Destiny :Echosong continues to go on as SkyClan's medicine cat. She is seen a few times asking for Tinycloud's help with collecting herbs. Tinycloud is annoyed with this and asks Leafstar if she can return to warrior duties. :When preparing for the rat battle, Leafstar asks Echosong if Sharpclaw blames her for taking the leadership of SkyClan. Echosong tells her that she didn't take anything, and reveals that StarClan sent her a vision of dappled leaves. The vision represented Leafstar's warrior name, Leafdapple. Leafstar then asks if Sharpclaw knows this, and Echosong replies it doesn't matter and that they should worry about the rat problem. Then when Leafstar suggests they use the rats for prey, Echosong says no and that rats are SkyClan's oldest enemy and should be killed. :After the Gathering, she and Sharpclaw argue about Echosong taking Frecklepaw as her apprentice. Leafstar decides that they don't have to decide now, and asks if Echosong has received a sign from StarClan to take Frecklepaw as her apprentice. Echosong says she hasn't, after which Sharpclaw retorts that there won't be. She then leaves the Gathering place, giving Sharpclaw an icy glare on the way. :She is often seen asking for Frecklepaw's help in collecting and sorting herbs to Frecklepaw's mentor, Ebonyclaw's, disliking. When Frecklepaw misses a whole training session because she was picking herbs for Echosong, she and Ebonyclaw are seen yelling at each other. Frecklepaw tells her mentor that she wished Echosong was her mentor, only to be scolded by Leafstar. After that, Leafstar goes into Echosong's den and the medicine cat apologizes. Leafstar tells her that she shouldn't give tasks to apprentices without asking their mentor first. Echosong says that she thought Ebonyclaw was being to harsh and Leafstar reminds her that Frecklepaw was training to become a warrior apprentice. Echosong retorts that she thought Frecklepaw was here to be a member of SkyClan and Leafstar leaves, not wanting to quarrel with the medicine cat. :When Leafstar admits that she wants to become Billystorm's mate Echosong refuses, which only leads to an argument between Leafstar and Billystorm. She says they should wait to become mates until things are easier, and that she has a destiny that she must walk alone in. :When the Twoleg kit gets hurt, she tries to help it's broken leg with herbs, but it didn't work. She and Clovertail sit with the Twoleg to comfort her. Leafstar chooses Echosong to come on the patrol to see if the Twolegs come to get their kit. When Leafstar worries if she did the right thing, Echosong tells her that she did, but also looks worried. :Eventually Echosong gets Frecklepaw as an apprentice just as she wished, and gives her the medicine cat name Frecklewish. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Rock says that there is no hint of SkyClan blood in Echosong's long fluffy coat or delicate paws. However, she does dream about Firestar and Sandstorm before they left on their quest, and knew that these strange cats would come looking for her help. SkyClan's ancestors were all but completely faded, but they had just enough of a voice left to speak to Echosong, and when this was coupled with her quick learning skills for herbs and cures, Echosong was the obvious choice for medicine cat. Character Pixels Naming Ceremony Quotes References and Citations Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Medicine Cats Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Mentors